New Beginnings
by Melanie A. J. Kirkland
Summary: Antarctica (Chris) is dating Asia who is a cheating, abusive boyfriend, so when she leaves him to stay with her best friend who has news of quite the opposite what will happen when Melanie's family comes to visit and Chris takes a liking to one in particular.


Hello I'm sorry for being gone so long but a lot of shit happened and writers block than I got into a few new anime's for a bit than I found Hetalia so I am forcing myself to actually write this Idea I've had for … since September so I made my own version of Antarctica and made well this.

I do not own Hetalia.

There she sat waiting, waiting for a bastard to return to his home, she'd already packed all that she had in his home and she wasn't going to come back this time, because she wasn't going to stay on this continent anymore. She wasn't sure where she may go, she had friends. She could try staying with France, that might work but she had ran away to there before, he found her. Or maybe England, he found her once and said there would always be a bedroom for her at his home on multiple occasions; he had suspected how Asia had treated her and what he did. But there was one person or, country rather, who knew, she had not so willingly been sworn to secrecy. She was really her only friend that she was not close to just for international matters, though they were quite similar on that level – they could have been sisters but that's not how everything worked out, probably a good thing.

At that moment, while she was pondering where to go, most likely Melanie's because she could beat up Asia if he comes to her house. It would be a good choice, they were friends, Mel, was the only person she had actually told about Asia's abuse, cheating, and strong use of prostitutes when she was still in his house and especially when she wasn't, as well she was always looking for some extra help with Ryan.

It was then Christine heard the sound of a taxi and the click of the front door, than the soft sound of his footsteps with their distinct eco, "Oh Chris, I thought you would have gone home by now."

Then something in her mind just snapped, her careful plan died, shriveled, rotted and was forgotten in a second, "I was goanna but then these came in the mail." She yelled shoving the bills for a hell of a lot of stuff he shouldn't have been buying – he had promised he quit drinking, smoking, and one of the most common things – prostitutes, whores, sluts whatever you wish to call them, as well as high amounts of pay per minute porn.

"These charges are old from before we made the deal and I quit." He replied, his eyes darkening, implying his dark intentions.

"They are not; these have recent dates on them. Lie as you wish but this will be the last time I leave this home to just come back again!" Christine angrily.

"So you will come back here?"

"Not as your girlfriend, not as your wife, and not as you friend. Not to your bed without force or need so great not even god may stop it and even than hesitation and hate will be all of which you get."

Chris had gotten her two suitcases and was about to leave thinking that she could leave before he had time to hit her but just as she was leaving for the door he caught her shoulder, turned her to face him, "You can't leave you little bitch, I won't allow it."

"I am not you pet nor slave I may do as I wish with my life." She tried to leave, turn and head to the airport, but his grip was holding strong.

"And I with mine." His final – proper words come with his free hand in a collision to her face.

In the cab she sifted through her purse and carry on for the large lensed sunglasses she kept with her, for five minutes until remembering them left on her night stand after her last late night out. Chris pulled up her hood and waited for the driver to reach the airport.

"Where with you be headed today?" The girl at the last minute desk asked Chris with a bit of reluctance, she couldn't blame her Chris had looked in the bathroom mirror a black ring had started to form around her right eye and a bruise by her lip where it was pushed into her front teeth, even chis questioned what had happened to her.

"The Islands of Deathland, the ones near America preferably the capital as a final destination." For the time of year it was an odd request unless you had friends of family there, January and February are un-fun months to go there, mostly because of the public executions on the worst criminals to keep one of the lowest crime rates for the rest of the year, than there's the riots and assassinations from people upset about the executions whether because they were against killing anyone or thought the judge screwed up – it was all in all - dangerous, but that was what she wanted.

"We have no direct flights but I can send you to France, then England, then Canada, then America then Deathland. It will be about thirty hours if we get our normal delays."

"I'll take it, 50 bucks for each place and 500 for Deathland, she shoved the money to the girl and a credit card to pay for the flight and money, she already gave her personal info to her.

"What do you mean by you don't know when you will be going home?" the Death Land border officer asked.

"I have not properly slept for a week, two days ago I left my ex-fiancé and he did this to me so no I don't know when I will go home."

"May I ask who you will be staying with and if you have someone who will vouch for these claims?"

"Melanie A. J. Kirkland should be able to do both." She smirked everyone in the country knew her name, she made the final decision on almost everything, she was the only country who ruled over their land, and her government was like no other, it was the safest country to live in but also had the highest criminal count in contrast with population and she owned parts of every continent.

"Sure how about you call her so she can pick you up?" The officer laughed a bit at the notion the this girl was good enough friends with their political leader that she would go to the airport just to get another person with as far as she were concerned didn't have any title or even much money for that matter .

"Hm, Ryan, mommy will be back in a minute, why don't you go cut out the rest of the cookies," Melanie had put the phone to her chest, when Ryan wanted her mom to help her finish the cookies they had started, "Security stopped you… I need to get you… Stupid bastards… yeah I'll be there soon."

"Mommy do you have to leave?" The little girl was standing in the doorway; she looked 7 but was actually only 50, pretty young for a province child in other words was given land in the Deathlandic Empire as a sub-section at birth because her dad wasn't able to give her land due to the laws and happenings of his own life.

"You remember Chris right?"

"Of course I do she's fun, are we visiting her again?"

"No, she coming to see us this time, but you can't tell any of the country's from Asia."

"Okay so why did she call?"

"Well because she doesn't know when she's going home and some other reasons the police men and women there stopped her so I have to pick her up. Would you like to come with me, Ryan?"

"Yes!" she always loved meeting the people who come and visit and watching how people react to seeing her mom in normal clothes and with a child.

After picking up Ryan so she could move, she went to the first floor library to tell her soon to be husband about the situation and to not bother the cookie dough in the kitchen.

She walked through the airport trying to keep a straight face when she heard the whispers, once Melanie was at the security desk, the worker backed up a bit, January was a dark month even for the innocent and she was even scarier when Melanie was angered, "Christine Andrews, sure as hell hope you know who I am."

"Yes of course, _I thought that was just some crazy bitch not so sort of important person._" The man grumbled to himself not knowing he was still audible.

"Just get my friend you stupid fucker, why do you always do this to my colleges?" Now she really was pissed, but January was hard on her she would kill up to 20 of her citizens a day, not a healthy habit.

"Just sign here saying that she will be staying with you."

"Yeah sure just take the cuffs off 'er." Melanie said pointing her thumb to Chris who had been standing against the wall.

"She agreed not to hit us again right."

"Just take 'em off, stupid bastr'd." She said the plastic starting to dig into her pale wrists.

"Thanks for being a bit more cooperative today." Melanie said walking to the door with Chris following behind closely.

"Chris!" the small girl cried out upon seeing her friend jumping up for a hug, Chris complied picking up the seemingly 7 year old and carrying her to Melanie's car.

"I missed you." Ryan whispered.

"Me too it was lonely when Asia would leave for weeks on _work_."

Well that's it for now I will try to update soon please review.


End file.
